


A time of changes and love and other things

by sparkleglam



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: District 12, District 13, F/M, Love Confessions, Not exactly smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleglam/pseuds/sparkleglam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this fanfic starts after katniss gets backfrom the games.  hope you like it.<br/>Sorry for myGrammatical errors.<br/>I'm not the bestWith those.<br/>This is my first fanfic. Enjoy! =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I like you like that.

It's been a month since we got out of the games.  
I have barely spoken to Peeta since then.  
I told him just to forget. Forget what happened.  
He didn't want to. I feel bad for him but I just don't,  
feel that way for him. He acts distressed constantly  
since it ended. Like I've wounded him.  
I'm brought out of my thoughts by a soft nudge.

"You okay Catnip?" I hear Gale say softly.

I smile, looking at the meadow around me,  
and respond saying, "Ya, I guess. It's just  
I'm still am trying to get back into the swing of things.  
I still have the victors tour in a few days you know?." 

"I know, but you seem... different. I don't know  
but you just are always tired and you don't talk."

"I'm sorry." I want to say more but the words don't come  
I awkwardly shift my position next to Gale..

"Catnip?"

I look up at him.

"I need to know, do you.... Oh forget it."

I suddenly become very interested in what Gale isn't  
asking me. " What is it?"

" I said forget it" he says with a smile.

"No now your telling me." I say playfully giving  
Him a small shove.

"No I'm not!" He laughs as I shove him over. "There she  
is! That's my catnip."

I smile laughing as he shoves me back." No but seriously  
tell me what you want to know!" I say trying to regain  
My composure.

He gives me a small pouting look.

"Tell me..." I give him a threatening look.

He has a worried look then says." Do you still  
Love peeta?" 

"That's it?" I raise a brow at him.

"Just answer the question."

"No! You know I don't feel for him. I never  
Really did. It was an act Gale!"

He smiles at me with a strange look on his face.

"What?" I say blushing for no apparent reason.

"I need to tell you something"

"Okay, tell me."

"Okay this may sound really weird coming from me,  
But I need to get it out there. I like you Katniss alot  
and not like friends but like uughh this sounds so messed up"

I smile involuntarily at him. " I like you too."

"Wait like you like me like that? He says sounding  
more than a little surprised.

"Well ya I guess!" What am I saying? I've never  
liked anyone like that!? What do I do now? I already said it!  
Thoughts of awkwardness come to my mind and I  
Begin to feel strange. I'm abruptly pulled out of my thoughts  
by the feeling of his lips on mine. I pull back and smiling say  
As all thoughts of regret melt away." Yes I like you like that."

He smiles kissing me again, we sit there in the meadow  
just taking in the moment. I come to the realisation that  
I really do have feelings for Gale. My best friend. Of course things will be different now. But we ignore the thoughts of change for now, just enjoying each other's presence.


	2. kisses

I pace in front of the door waiting for a number of people. The victors tour leaves in the morning,and my team should be here any minute. But my best friend Gale Hawthorne promised to stop by before I left. Just the day before he confessed his feelings for me, and I mine for him. What was to happen now that we both knew. Would we tell everyone else? We would have to. I can't keep it secret. Not for long.  
I am brought abruptly out of my thoughts as the door opens quickly ans in walks.....Peeta. I frown at him. How could I have forgotten he was coming over at about the same time as the rest of the team.  
I realise he is staring at me halfway through the door as if waiting to be invited in.

"Well come in" I say slightly annoyed.

"Thank you katniss" he replies as he walks in. 

The tension in the room is suffocating as we stand there staring coldly at each other. I jump as the door opens again......Haymitch. 

"Well y'all have some warming up to do before Showtime" haymitch states observing our rather intense staring contest.

The door opens again and in walks who I have been eagerly awaiting.

"Gale!" I shout playfully.

"What!?" He says throwing his hands in the air."whatever it is I swear I didn't do it!"

I smile giving him a hug and a quick kiss when nobody's looking.

"So what's the plan , When is the rest of the team getting here?" I ask trying to break the awkward silence that seems to have crept into the room.

"Any minute now" hamitch says with a hint of annoyed sarcasm.

I hear a loud thud above us. And suddenly remember that prim has a boy over. A boy. The little girl was almost completely gone. It wasn't just any boy. It was Gales little brother Rory.  
What could they be doing to make so much noise? I look at Gale to see that he looks like he's having the same thoughts as me. Haymitch looks at me with a questioning look.

"Prim has a boy over." I say raising an eyebrow. I realise that as close as prim and Rory have been then we should go check on them. I look at Gale and I can tell we both have the same idea of what could be taking place upstairs and it sends a creeping feeling into my stomach. We bothhe nod to haymitch and walk to the stairs creeping up them slowly. We reach a door no hear muffled giggles from prim on the other side. The a thud and a sound that sounds to much like wrestling on the floor to give me much comfort. Gale reaches for the handle to the door and pushes it open quickly.There on the floor. Making out. I cough loudly and try not to smile as they begin to panic separating quickly ,panting as they try to explain. 

"What the hell?" I hear Gale say a look of disbelief and maybe anger as he look at Rory with a stare that could kill.

"I'm sorry, we're sorry" Rory is quick to say trying to keep them from trouble. 

"I'm not" prim says flatly.

I'm momentarily taken aback by her statement. Since when did prim get so feisty? So rebellious. Since when did she kiss boys??? I don't know why but I just burst into giggling uncontrollably. They young couple look at us confused. I'm surprised to feel Gale place his arms around my waist and pull me in for a kiss. I kiss him back, then realise Prims shocked look and Rory smirking at Gale. 

"Your secret is safe with us "Gale says. " but if this goes any further than kisses you won't have much time to enjoy it little brother." Gale looks at Rory with warning eyes.

"Yes sir!" Rory says wiith a mock salute causing prim to giggle.

"Yours is safe with us to." Prim says attempting to wink and failing hilariously. I smile as Rory laughs putting his arm around prim.

"You both need to be downstairs in five" I warn

I place a kiss on the top of prims head and take gales hand as we walk down stairs. I see effie and cinna standing there along with cinnas assistant stylists. I run to give both Effie and cinna hugs.

"Oh how I've missed you katniss!" Effie exclaims as she hugs me back.

"I missed you too effie." I say smiling warmly.

"So what was up with the younger couple upstairs?" Haymitch says looking amused. 

" just kisses "I say giggling. 

"We're they the only ones kissing?" Haymitch looks at me and Gale then at our hands.  
I realise we are still holding hands and I let go instinctively blushing. But Gale reaches for it again , and I don't stop him.

"So." Cinna says breaking the ever so awkward silence. "Let's get started."


	3. lights cameras sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am posting a chapter or two a day.  
> Sorry for grammatical errors everyone.   
> Hope you enjoy! =))

"Why so much makeup!?" I wonder aloud as one of ceinnas assistant stylists named Portia covers my face in cream makeup,heavy powder,eyeshadow,mascara,eyeliner,something to make me cheeks pink. I cough several times loudly. Now there fixing my hair up in lots of bouncy curls. I can feel Gale , Prim , my mom's and Rorys eyes on me. I feel Effie adjusting a faux fur jacket on me. I'm about to be broadcasted live with peeta and we must lie to all of panem. All of the districts. I didn't want to. I can't go on loving Gale and faking loving peeta on tv and in the capitol. I'm jerked out of my thoughts as I feel ceinna turn me around for everyone to see. I hear everyone gasp but haymitch. I see Gale with his mouth open staring at me and ok can't help but giggle. 

I hear prim exclaim "Your GORGEOUS Katniss!!" 

"Why thank you little duck!" I say cheerfully giving her a light hug.

A squeal escapes Effie as she says "Katniss your beautiful."

"Indeed. " I hear Gale says only quiet enough for me to hear. Suddenly I hear loud footsteps down the stairs as peeta emerges from upstairs with his stylists. He looks handsome. I can't it. But I don't love him. I can't. I just don't love him. I love Gale. I am suddenly spun around and hear Effie yell "SHOWTIME!!!" I feel Gale hug me quickly whispering to me " remember keep up the act. You have to do what you must to survive."   
I smile at him sweetly as Prim hugs me and then my mom. Rory gives me a salute much like the one he gave me urlier that day when I discovered him and Prim swapping spit upstairs. I smile at the memory. I feel cienna hug me and then effie, and now I'm being pushed outside clinging to peetas arm. We are live. With the ones I love standing a few yards away. Watching us ME and peeta keep up an act that I hate. We fake a fall in the snow for the cameras. He kisses . I kiss him. We talk to the cameras acting like we are infatuated with each other. I hate it. When will this ever end?


	4. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for Bad grammar.  
> Hope you like it.  
> Enjoy! =)

Standing in the small bathroom we have in my Victor house wearing nothing but my under things. I'm scrubbing off all of the heavy makeup. Peetah an Haymitch went home after the interview.Effie,Cienna, and Portia are staying at our house. Gale and Rory are still here. Prim and Rory are playing a board game that Effie brought them from the capitol. Gale is sitting with them waiting for me while my mother Ingrid is cooking some supper. I look into the mirror,I listen to the steady sound of water dripping from my face. I pull a small dry towel from a bathroom shelf and use it to dry my face. I dress into some soft pants that Effie brought me after the games. I pull on a black t-shirt as well. My hands are quick to rebraid my hair. I leave the bathroom walking downstairs to the kitchen. 

My mother smiles at me then says, "Suppers about ready! Prim, Rory will you please get the dishes?" 

"Yes mom!" Prim says quick to jump up to pull a stack of plates from the cupboard. Rory stands and walks to pull glasses ans silverware from a drawer.

"Thank you Ingrid for having us for dinner." Gale says standing up from his seat at the table.

"Oh it's just fine!" My mother says."Katniss please go tell Effie, Ceinna and Portia it's time for supper?"

"Yes mom" I say turning to leave the room.

"I'll go with. I hear Gale say as he turns to follow me.

I can basically feel my mom smiling at us ,and I wonder if she knows about us.  
I don't worry about it I start walking up the stairs Gale following suit. About halfway up the second flight I feel a hand on my arm. I turn around to ask what Gale is doing but I'm shut up by the feeling his lips on my. He's kissing me passionately and I kiss him back. He pushes me to the wall as we continue kissing pausing every few seconds to catch our breath. I try to turn to go get the others, but I'm stopped by Gale. I laugh as I put my arms around his neck.

"We need to get the others." I say ,but he just laughs then starts kissing me again. I kiss him back and I feel his arms around my back. I back up against the wall. I feel his hand travel down my back to my thighs I wrap my legs around him and I'm still up against the wall. If someone would have told me a month ago that I would be making out with Gale Hawthorne I would have laughed in their face. Now I wouldn't change a thing. I feel our mouths working against each others. Out tounges brushing against the other person's. I pull back and look at Gale with a seductive look.

"I need to do something" I say. As I ace a few kisses along his jawbone.

"What is it?" He says kissing my neck.

"You aren't going to like it" I say tilting my head as he kisses my neck.

He pulls back to look at me. "Try me." 

I lean toward seductively biting my lip." We need to go get the others."

"I hate you"

I burst out laughing as I walk.up the rest of the stairs. Gale follows sulkingly.  
I giggle at his behavior as we stop in front of Effie and Portias door. I knock loudly. The door opened as Effie poked her head out. I continued to inform her that it was dinner time. I did the same thing with Cienna. We all walk downstairs together. I realise that since the first time in a long time I'm actually very happy. I know that we have a tour tommorow and that peeta and I will have to fake love again. But tonight walking to eat supper with the people I love most. I'm actually happy,and I don't want to worry about tommorow. I want to enjoy tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update soon! Leave any thoughts or suggestions in the comments. I ma always making changes. =)


End file.
